Memory of the Arts
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: My Missing Hokage Challenge by PL! Naruto defeats Sasuke at the VotE & brings him back near dead. Naruto is badly hurt himself, having memory loss he's like a new person as he recovers. The council gives 48 to leave. In the end he is banished, & with an angry Hokage, her apprentice, & Hinata, leaving some agents under their command they leave, becoming freelance treasure hunters.
1. Loss

**Memory of the Arts**

**Chapter I**

**Loss**

He groaned, shaking his head, his chest felt constricted and he felt tired and weakened. He felt a sharp sting in his right shoulder, and heard some snickering. He felt dizzy as he lie wherever he is, on the cold hard surface. Then from his shoulder, he felt the soft trickling of some kind of fluid, and it hurt more; a wrenching, and he heard this sickening squelch of tearing flesh.

"Come on, dare you to cut 'it'," he heard someone else laughing beyond his dazed, fog clouded mind. "Fucking demons hung like a… well demon!" he heard and then felt something touch him, and in that moment he fought whatever was dulling his mind and senses, his eyes flashing open he grabbed the doctors writs and snapped it like a twig with his left hand.

The doctor screamed in agony before his own surgeon's knife stabbed into his throat, slitting across and he fell to the floor, dead, blood pooling around him. The other man in the room looked from him, to 'him' and didn't have a moment to scream as 'he' left the tabled they had dumped him on and grabbed him between the legs, tearing it off through his clothes before head-butting him and breaking his face, dropping him to the floor.

He had been so fast. He did not quite understand what was going on as he looked in the mirror on the wall of the hospital room. It housed two beds, yet he was stripped naked and dumped on a table, assaulted by doctors.

He brushed his fingers through his bloodied messy yellow-blonde hair, looking himself over. He was about five foot eight, five-nine at the most, and his bloodied body has some lean looking muscles. He did not quite understand what was going on as he looked into his own crystal blue eyes reflected in the mirror.

His body had bruises and marks, cuts, and scarring that looks like it healed really fast as some looks so fresh. He has a massive mark over his stomach that looked like it was still healing. It was a surprise that he could heal like that, but it was thanks as those doctors might have killed him or worse if he healed normally.

Looking down he started as he thought he had killed the second one, but saw him twitching, so his right bare foot shattered the man's neck, putting him down for real that time. It was mildly alarming that he felt nothing over so mercilessly killing them, but then they had been harming him, so all is fair when you are jerks hurting an unarmed dude who was also injured.

The mirror showed his right shoulder, where the knife had been, and though it still had the blood, it did not hurt anymore, and was healing over. He rolled his muscles, thinking as he looked around. He saw a small pile of orange rags lying on the floor and grimaced. He hoped to whoever that if they are his clothes that he has other colours at home, if he can find where that is.

He searched the 'clothes' for clues, but he did not even find house keys. This made him frown; confused before shaking that off. He probably just misplaced them, and someone he knows might have a spare set. He will have to remember to change the locks, especially if everyone is evil like these 'doctors'.

Shaking his head he was about to leave when he realised that he probably should not walk around butt naked, especially if this is a hospital, but looking down he smirked. He effortlessly picked up the doctor who had stabbed him and stole his long white doctors coat before putting it on and doing up a few buttons after throwing the body down nonchalant.

"I'm a… soldier or something, so… they committed an act of treason, or something," he mumbled to himself as he tried to remember more, but just could not. "Wait," he mumbled as he was about to walk out of the door when a hint of metal caught his eye, and he bent down and picked up his forehead protector and tied it around his neck for safe keeping, plus it would sting on his head as it felt so tender and sore still.

He then pulled the door open and exited out into a quiet and dark corridor. It was empty and he was sure that was why those bastards were getting away with attacking him. He is not sure whether he knows much about doctors, but believes they are supposed to take an oaf to help everyone, no matter what.

Shrugging seemed like the sort of thing to do as he could not make heads or tails of what-the-hell is going on, let alone the fact he cannot even remember his own name. He must have gotten whacked on the head pretty-hard.

Coming out of the corridor, he had to take two flights of stairs down to find people. He watched nurses and doctors sneering at him with worry as he passed, but they looked horrified too, likely because of all the blood or something, which is pathetic for hospital staff. Nobody attacked him, like security or whatnot, and no one was running, so he cannot be an enemy soldier or something.

He had gotten to the lobby when three large men wearing headbands like his, so he must be from here blocked him from leaving the hospital. "How dare you just pounce around after what you did to the last Uchiha?"

"And stealing from doctors too!" another said swinging at his head. However, the blonde confused-nut caught the fist in his left hand; squeezing and twisting the man fell to his knees in a cry of pain.

He then swiftly snapped the arm and he screamed the place, and now the people in the lobby were moving away, terrified as the blonde boy had snapped the man's arm, bone breaking through the skin with blood oozing out.

"I'm sorry, do I know you guys?" he asked, confused about what is going on, but the men took it as if he is mocking them.

"You filthy demon bastard!" one yelled angry as he swung a left and right repeatedly, but the baffled blonde boy never even blinked as he moved ever-so this way and that, avoiding every hit like it was child's play. He did not know how he was doing it, just that his body reacted, and he was just causing the man on his knees more pain, as he did not let him go.

"How are you dodging me!" he demanded going even faster, but the boy just upped his pace as if he was mocking him. "I'm a chunin, and you're nothing but a pathetic Dead Last genin!"

He shrugged and tried to think. "I believe because you're not very good at this," he replied, shrugging again before moving in his punch, tearing the other mans' arm out of its socket as he let go, in his guard. The blonde boys' arms came up either side of his neck, grabbing hold he hopped up, spinning round, his body stayed but his neck was snapped and he dropped to the floor, dead.

The blonde boy didn't even think much on it as the dude on the floor was pulled up, arms around his neck, and snap, he was dropped back down as the last man charged in his rage and the people watching started screaming and running away. He dodged back, sliding under his guard, boom, the man screamed as the blonde boys fist was buried in his gut, his left knee coming up as he bent over in pain an splintered his nose bone through his brain and he dropped to the floor, dead.

"I guess those guys were bad!" he said to himself sighing as he had more blood on himself.

"Pretty good kid!"

His musing was interrupted as he saw the woman. She had purple hair, tied up in a pineapple. She is wearing fishnet armour under a long brown coat with black sandals with grey shin guards. She certainly does not mind showing off that fine body of hers. He could not not like her straight away.

"Thank you, I suppose," he replied as she moved closer, but not too close as everyone had fled by now. "Who are you…? You're not another enemy are you?" he asked, blank expression except for that confusion in his eyes.

"No!" she replied, laughing with a smirk lining her lips. "I wouldn't be that easily beat either. Shits like them think they are top stuff; think rank automatically makes them tougher than lower ranks. They were D class pussy-shits, and bullies, nothing but posers, and the names Anko."

"I see… well I think," he said with a sheepish smile that was kind-of creepy with all of the blood, most might even be his. "Do you happen to know my name? I seem to have misplaced it somewhere."

She smiled at that, amused with him and the way he joked about his predicament. She can admire that in a hot young man. "Your name is Naruto Uzumaki. What exactly were you doing here anyway? We heard you went home after you retrieved the traitor Uchiha, almost killed him too."

"I woke up in a room on the upper levels being attacked by a doctor with a scalpel," he answered to her shock. "I believe I had been severally injured from the still healing wound in my stomach. If these 'doctors' do not help people in the future, I shall kill them all and have them replaced. I am sure our commanding officer should approve as this is a military facility is it not? And treason is punished with death? Such forward thinking should assist in the commander thinking of me for future promotions as a strong intelligent and loyal solider."

"Well, technically, yeah, I suppose," she agreed, surprised at such wisdom coming from him. She had always thought he was ADHA with some serious mental issues from how he was not raised like normal kids, instead taking care of himself and running from mindless jokes wanting to do him harm, and not eating right because he had not much else that he could get with no shops letting him in.

"Why is this Uchiha not dead then?" he asked, startling her. "If he is a traitor, unless ordered to bring him in alive, I should have executed him after his defeat."

"That's a complicated question," she replied, shaking her head. "Let's just go and get you to Tsunade-sama. She's not only the leader of the… military, but a very gifted medical ninja," she said leading him out of the doors, away from the terrified jerks hiding round corners from a boy who was only doing his duty, a little too well, but whatever, not her problem.

"What exactly does hung like a demon mean?" he asked, startling her that she almost missed the jump as she leapt onto a near roof with him right beside her, steadying her, the afternoon sun beating down on them.

She leaned over, moving his stolen coat to take a look, wide eyed and nodding while he let her with no embarrassment or shame, but then he should be proud of that weapon, as it was certainly a powerful tool.

"Well kid, just means the ladies are going to enjoy you!" she answered as she let his coat go, smirking with a wink, though he didn't even blush a little, his lightly tan skin staying that way.

"Oh, I think I get it, because my penis is larger than other men?" he asked her, brightening at this thought, surprising her again that he really did understand these things, and if he does now, it was amazing to think that he always did but was that good an actor. "I don't think I ever thought about that before, but I cannot be sure without my memories to review or some-such. I don't think I've ever had sex before though."

"First time for everything," she said smirking and 'thinking' while she led him across rooftops towards a large tower over the other side of the village. "You know though, you're not the first ninja to bump their head, but you're the first I've met to have lost so much. Though, I've never heard of someone getting more talented, unless you were faking to everyone."

"I couldn't say. I cannot remember," he replied, shrugging. "But I am curious as to why nobody likes me?"

"Hey, I like you, but maybe we should see the Hokage first," she said. "She'll be better at dealing with this than me. Anything else will probably be best dealt with over time rather than straight away. We don't want to give you brain strain or put ideas in your head. Its best to go slow with these sorts of injuries, learn to fight, and learn about yourself as you go. I think… well, you seem pretty, well, there, so I bet your memories will be back in no time. You'll probably be better for this experience."

"OK," he said, baffled as she led him on, wondering what was going on inside his head. She knows he could have beaten them men before, but before he would have taken longer, gloated, showing off, and messing around. He would have also believed that their higher rank means something about power and subconsciously been afraid somewhere, which would have made him hold back.

She had watched Naruto here and there, out of curiosity, and he was the type of person to believe that rank equals power. He could be a genin for the rest of his career and still be more powerful than every Hokage to have lived combined, but he would still think that the Hokage has to be stronger, is stronger, but now, now, he seemed like he would fearlessly fight the Hokage without a thought that she is stronger.

Leading Naruto into the Hokage Tower was easy, the enraged sectary ninja was another story, as the guards downstairs were not morons, and hate arrogant posers and traitorous Uchiha.

"What is that monster doing here after brutalising Uchiha-sama!?" the pug-like woman ground out with fan-ugly-old-woman-style rage.

"I guess Shizune is working at the hospital!" Anko commented as the woman attacked Naruto with two kunai.

Anko almost winced as Naruto snapped one of the sectary's legs with a swift kick, almost looking lazy while doing it before grabbing her throat; she dropped her knives, struggling against him looking horrified. Naruto then used her head to knock on the Hokage's door, bludgeoning her to death, in some gargled whimpers, unable to do more with Naruto's hand clamped to her throat.

"Shesh, not so loud, or are you trying to break my door down, bitch…-!"

It was a woman with twin blonde ponytails wearing some red robes pulled tight to her huge cans and great figure. She just blinked her brown eyes in surprise several times as she saw Naruto dropping the dead body of her temp to the ground, covered in blood, and looking to the door she realised he had been using it as a blunt instrument to kill her sectary with.

"Anko!" she looked to the woman, wondering whether Naruto's new, thirst for blood is her doing. "What the hell have you done to Naruto?" she demanded heatedly.

"Not me," she said waving her hands in her defence. "I found him at the hospital in the main foyer covered in blood. He was being confronted by some piss-ant ninja-bitch, chunin. They were Uchiha fan-boys or something. I was about to go and help when one of them went at him. Naruto fell him to his knees, snapping his arm, then the next thing I know, I'm watching him snap each guys neck in turn, making it look easy.

"He's also suffering some memory problems from his fight with Uchiha. I also think there might be a dead doctor or two. He said a doctor was cutting him, and he woke up. Then he said he might have been hurt more or something like that."

"Naruto, Anko; get in here!" the Hokage demanded, practically dragging Naruto as Anko closed the door, she started checking him over with green glowing hands. "The bastards at the hospital said he had been discharged, barely hurt, but here, for the love of… I knew I couldn't trust those fucks!"

"Am I going to be OK?" he asked, curious and mildly concerned because he feels pretty good, and content to let two hot women fuss over him.

She nodded her head when the green light faded. "You should be OK, but… dam, this makes things… augh! Well, OK first things first. I will have to get Kurenai to help you, as I honestly cannot rely on your old sensei! I'll also have to keep your other teammate away from you as she seems to believe you defeating the traitor is a travesty, stupid bitch, and I wanted to take her on as my apprentice, she can forget it now. I'll find someone worth my time.

"You can go with Jiraiya, your new sensei when he gets back, since you are kind of his apprentice, unless… I'll just have too…" she added thoughtfully, mumbling the last bit, confusing the other two. "I'll also have to get you somewhere to stay where you'll be protected until you're not so homicidal while you're in the village-."

"Hey, he's cooler like this!" Anko said, smirking while Naruto had a baffled expression.

Tsunade smirked at this and Anko sighed as she predicted the next words. "Then you'll be letting him stay at your house with you, so you'll be watching over him. Get him out of here and in a shower, and then take him for some new clothes. I'll have Kurenai pick him up in the morning. I have some things I need to get sorted, and some dickhead Uchiha worshiping council members to quell."

"OK, come on kid, lets…!" Anko said as Naruto was going to follow while she led when the door burst open and in flew a pink haired girl.

She just roared and attacked Naruto. However, he grabbed her punching hands in a counter, a throw, intending to smash her brains out on the wall using her momentum to do so when he realised that windows ran around the tower in a circle, and blood flew as she screamed as she shattered through glass and went flying out of… through the window.

"Oops, I'm sorry, I only meant to smash her head open on the wall," Naruto said with a sheepish look. "Umm… attacking me makes her the traitors ally, correct?" he asked, but awaited no answer as they both stared at him, stunned. "So if that's the case, she is fair game for loyalists such as myself to dispose of if she provokes us, or something like that, correct?" he asked in the manner of a soldier.

"Umm… yeah," Tsunade said nervously as she looked out the window to see the pink haired girl out cold with some guards poking her twitching body with sticks while blood pooled around her. "Just, be careful not to hurt innocent ninja, and… make any kills unofficial, so… dispose of the bodies secretly."

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto said with a salute. "It shall be my honour!" he said before turning and leaving the office, only to stop moments later, poking his head back in the room and looking at Anko. "Anko-chan, I'm afraid I do not know where you live, and do not have any money for clothing either."

She sighed as Tsunade pulled out some bills from her desk draw and handed them over. "If you need any more just bring the receipts and we'll reimburse you!" she said as Anko took the money and led Naruto off.

Naruto and Anko left the Hokage building to see the guards had returned to their positions by the front door, with a cheery bye to the pair. The pink haired girl was still twitching in pain on the floor while this girl with great, tight, firm thighs crouched next to her, poking her with her finger.

She was wearing tight black bicycle shorts with white top over her slender body, light blonde hair in a ponytail from the crown of her head and blue eyes. She was poking pinkie with her fingers, obviously confused.

"S-Sakura, are you dead?" she asked the girl, but she got a twitch. "It's me, Ino, and look," she said, gesturing a skinny boy with brown hair, even though Sakura could not move to get much of a look. "Shikamaru is here with me. Choji's still in the hospital, but who did this to you?" she asked, concerned.

"N-Naru-oh!" she whimpered out, shivering, feeling fear, fear of someone she had always taken for granted and treat like crap. It was about time he grew a backbone and kicked her ass.

"Sakura, Naruto's not here to see you… wait, there he is!" Ino said looking over and grimacing as Naruto was covered in blood. "Oh my gosh, Naruto, what the hell happened to you!" she demanded, rushing over to check on him, but he look like he was OK, which she was relieved about as believe it or not but she does care about his wellbeing; he's a friend, she thinks.

"Oh, umm… I think all my wounds have healed, Ino-chan," he said using the name he heard her call herself, smiling, shocking her with the added suffix. It sounded nice coming from him. "I'm kind of suffering memory loss, but I should be OK, Tsunade-sama doesn't seem too worried. The fresher blood on me is not even mine, but I had to defend myself against some Uchiha fan-boys, and killed them all.

"That pink haired girl, Sakura did you call her?" he asked and she nodded, baffled. "I tried to smash her brains out against a wall in Hokage-samas office, but didn't notice the windows, so she went flying out. She attacked me, and I here she is some kind of obsessive girl who allies herself with traitors like this Uchiha or some-such."

"O-K…" Ino said with a weird look.

He just smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, it's OK; I like you better than her. She's really skinny, nothing to feel, but you have some powerful looking thighs that look like they need… nibbling," he said as if talking about the weather and giving her this look that caused her blush to sky-rocket several paces.

"Oh my gosh, you've been broken, or fixed, I'm not sure," she started out, wide-eyed. "If I see you next wearing something not orange you've definitely been fixed."

"Orange, yuk, no way," he said shaking his head. "I found these orange rags…-!"

"Ino, shouldn't you save pinkie before she dies?" Anko interrupted, startling her, trying to get them away. "I also need to get Naruto-kun home and cleaned. You can talk another time. He also needs some rest, and does not need you telling him who he is. He needs to find that out for himself," she said, taking his hand, and leading him off towards her house, or maybe she should say their house?

"Wow, I think Naruto somehow pulled off the covered in blood wearing a lab coat look," Ino said to her teammate, not having a clue what could be going on, only Naruto lost his memory fighting the traitor and the new him had the guts to say what he thought in a sexual context, and she liked that.

"Yeah, it's all so troublesome!" he agreed shaking his head.

_**to be continued…**_

_**Challenge conditions**_

**The Missing Hokage challenge.**

We all know how Tsunade only returned to Konoha because of Naruto. Well, in this case, the start of the divergence is when the council starts to get all huffy, overruling her about the boy so they can banish him, Tsunade DOES NOT just sit back and take it like a little lost lamb.

If they are throwing out the reason she returned to town in the first place, she goes with him. Thus, you have the Missing Hokage, as Tsunade just packs up and walks out of town with Naruto. Shizune, Tonton and Hinata all trailing along.

But she's smart enough not to leave without first using that Hokage stamp to her advantage. 'Team Hokage' are pardoned of all past crimes, released from all future obligations, and are walking out with several notable treasures, including the Scroll of Forbidden Seals and a sizable fraction of the town's treasury - all released to herself under her authority as Hokage.

If they want to treat her family like crap, she can return that favor.

Things to happen in this challenge:

One, Tsunade took the hat with her.

Two, she takes both Naruto and Hinata on as her apprentices, after promoting both to chunin on her authority as Hokage. Naruto goes through some extreme, and probably ongoing, chakra control training, but both Naruto and Hinata start powering up, learning her strength and medical techniques.

Three, Tsunade and Shizune start studying from the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, and secrets from it are held out as rewards to the two kids for successfully completing bits of their medical training.

Four, the group goes through a period of being wandering treasure hunters, like Indiana Jones, but ninja. They can move through any countries or encounter any characters the author likes while doing this. One preferred treasure hunt is to penetrate a certain castle and RETRIEVE, not destroy, the Lizard summoning contract held within.

Five, One of the things they walked out with was Sarutobi's Monkey Summoning contract. Holding multiple summon contracts is possible, but most people have no reason to, not even having enough chakra to summon one boss, let alone need many.

Six, because of their skills and treasures (both taken from Konoha and recovered on hunts), ALL of the Hidden Villages, major and minor, are trying to get the Missing Hokage to settle down in their village. Some use fair means like persuassion and incentives, others play foul.

Seven, the Kitsune Clan bloodline from my fic, Chunin Exam Day, is available for Naruto and Hinata if you want to use it. That includes the regeneration, chakra boost, nearly prehensile tail and parabolic ears, although if you can find a way to add Wood or Ice you are welcome to them.

Eight, this should be a Naruto/Hinata matchup, though harems are also acceptible.

Back around town, the following should happen:

One, people are very upset, for any number of reasons. People, especially Team 7 (whether Sasuke was retrieved or not), who expected things to get better with Naruto gone are disappointed. If anything, stuff they expected to improve with Naruto gone are going the other way.

Two, with no one doing the paperwork, Konoha's infrastructure and mission assignments are doing poorly.

Three, in response to number two, above, the village council that drove her away eventually decides to revoke Tsunade's title of Hokage for extreme dereliction of duty (this, after her face is at least partly carved onto the monument). In her place, they appoint Jiraiya, this time successfully getting him to accept the post.

Four, Jiraiya tries to get the council to revoke their decree of banishment on Naruto. They refuse. He points out that they have now directly opposed four of the six Hokages they've ever had on this issue. The Fourth wanted him to be seen as a hero, the Third wanted him treated better, the Fifth left town with him when they banished him, and now Jiraiya, the Sixth, wants him back and they won't agree. When they still refuse, he pulls almost an identical exit to Tsunade's, leaving town with a few genin and loads of treasures to go join up with Tsunade. He takes the newly made replacement hat with him.

Five, soon after the departure of the Sixth Hokage, they appoint a Seventh: Kakashi.

Six, although Kakashi stays in town, ALL of his bad habits as a genin teacher carry over to his tenure as Hokage, and between his extreme lateness and laziness, having Kakashi as Hokage is almost no better than having no Hokage at all. The town is going to pieces, the clans are unhappy, and NOBODY can do any missions because the paperwork on everything is so far behind. Konoha literally starts going to pieces, and some factions become desperate to get one of their missing Hokages back.


	2. Cunning World

**Memory of the Arts**

**Chapter II**

**Cunning World**

"The Uzumaki brat has done more damage to Uchiha-sama than initially thought!"

Tsunade wanted to leave her place within the large circular hall and murder the bastards, well half of them at the least. They sat in rows of benches that span around the hall in tiers with her as the leader, higher still in the centre.

She didn't feel like a leader much of the time. There are more of these 'people' than she had ever thought before becoming Hokage. To one side she has the ninja and clans, and the other side the annoying civilians. It's the civilians for the most that think they can do whatever they want.

"Yes, agreed!" agreed one of the ninja members of the council. Also the annoying and weak ninja believe in the godly excellence of so-called genius ninja. They never seem to comprehend that hard work and training makes a real ninja, so they quit when everything gets too hard for them. "The boy assaulted a fellow ninja, Hokage-sama and you do not even plan on punishing him!" he added heatedly, not even trying to defend the Uchiha's actions, but just blame an innocent ninja.

"I see!" a blonde man from the clans stood with a look of disgust, long ponytail down his back. "You morons are going to just blame Uzumaki-san for the Uchiha's problems, how pathetic!"

"He has already murdered two doctors and three ninja while back in the village after this 'mission'!" he retorted, standing as well. "He jumped them from behind and killed them, or else he would have been executed by now as the traitor he is!"

Tsunade kept quiet, as this 'man' obviously believed that rank equals skill and power. No, luck equals rank in many of these 'ninja'. If she had been the judge at whatever exam they had been at she would have fired half of them for shear incompetence and executed their teachers for even more incompetence. They could never have been given field or duty promotions because they lack any real talent or skill.

"You people make me sick!" the blonde man retorted as the others had nodded along in fascinated agreement. They're obviously convincing themselves that must be what happened. "Eye witnesses say that Uzumaki-san fought the 'ninja', and I use the term ninja loosely, head on and took them out swiftly. That they attacked him. I do not know nor care how the doctors died. They have since been labelled for treason!"

"Hokage-sama!"

She looked away from the morons siding against Naruto to the civilian side of the council glaring at the old man with the bandages with half of his face covered. She was wondering why she didn't just get rid of the old bastard when she took the job.

He was smiling as he spoke. "Hokage-sama, as you well know, not many here shall be siding with the boy, innocent though he is," he said, shocking her, but the other members of the council just glared. "He is still not a worrier of the sharingan. We must make… dues for Sasuke Uchiha and all he has lost with such concessions. The fact that Uzumaki-san had bested such a genius… well. It shows the boy has a little talent. However, we should question this cursed seal of Uchiha-sans and how it was addling his brain. So he was just using brute force, which Uzumaki-san complied in, using… 'its' power. If Uzumaki-san had not used its power we wouldn't be having this… talk-!"

"No, because he would have lost and likely died during the battle and your precious little bastard would have escaped!" Tsunade snapped angrily, trying not to break anything.

"Yes," he agreed sighing. "Unfortunate though it is true, Hokage-'sama'," he agreed, mocking her title. Not that she cared about that. She has mocked the Hokage title enough herself. "It seems for Uzumaki-san at least. He was sent into a lose-lose situation! However, we of the council are very understanding, and we know it would not be in our best interest to enrage you by suggesting death. Therefore, we call for his dishonourable discharge as a Konoha ninja and for his immediate exile from Konoha and the villages' borders."

She ground her teeth in anger. Looking around she heard the outcries of anger from the ninja and civilians, calling for Naruto's death. The clans were incensed at this, either because they wish Naruto had killed off Sasuke. Because they hate him and his 'clan' more, or because they held no grudge against the boy. In some cases know his ancestry. It was probably hard for them to keep quiet. Tsunade herself felt tempted to tell them the truth.

If it wasn't her mind swirling around a mile a second, and the sweet brown haired young woman with her, holding her hand out of sight to try stopping her from breaking things she might have charged. Why should they be the only cunning bastards around? She needs to get Naruto up to some level of competence, enough to kill a few chunin ANBU, or at least one. They're not accepted just 'because' now before he leaves, just in case she can't…

Naruto isn't… or wasn't weak by any stretch of the imagination, but he lacked in many areas, especially taijutsu. She had been planning on having that… pervert ex-teammate of hers teach him. She was going to make sure taijutsu was the first thing he corrected. Though, seems a moot point when he seems to have banged his head and woken up without the hassle of his own insanity.

Insanity in the ninja would is commonplace. It's a way of coping with the heartache, and all of the death, whether people you know, or people you kill. Its away with coping with the pain others cause. Your own suffering, and maybe, hopefully even when his memories return over time, Naruto will find a new way of coping and defending himself over the stupid routine. Even worse, the glaringly bright colours.

"That is preposterous!" the head of the Hyuuga clan stood. Not having spoken out in meetings in a long while it was a surprise that he would stand up now. For Naruto. It was quite understandable if he stood against the Uchiha. Its quite common knowledge that the Hyuuga and Uchiha hated each other.

"Now who do I have too…" he paused, looking as if he almost said something that they would certainly hate. "I mean, seriously," he replied, straightening out his white with purple trim robes. "Sending a genin into exile because he's better than your favourite? You send away the loyal ninja for one who wants to be molested by Orochimaru?"

"Now, now, Hyuuga-san!" the man in bandages said, smiling. "I know. I feel the same way. But majority vote wins I'm afraid. However, I do believe that Uchiha-san should be punished too, of course I do. Unfortunately, we can only offer a large fine, as well as a suspended sentence! Paying off his fine working without pay, of course monitored. We have already agreed to let Kakashi-kun have the boy. Alone of course!"

"When does Naruto leave?" Tsunade hissed out, and while most flinched, the bandaged man smiled wider.

"He has forty-eight hours-!"

"One month!"

"No, no Hokage-'sama', forty-eight hours and this is non-negotiable!"

_**Memory of the Arts**_

Naruto stretched as he crawled up from the couch in Anko's apartment. Its only a two bedroom and the other room doesn't have a spare bed, so he was lumbered with the couch. Though, he doesn't mind. He had been tempted to share Anko's bed with her as she had suggested, but he was uncertain about the whole thing, and still baffled about many things the world offered.

Climbing up to his feet he walked over to Anko's door naked, peaking inside the older woman was out still. Anko was snoring, sprawled-out on her bed in her white panties and a blue shirt left undone. It was completely open. Her covers having fallen on the floor he got a good look at her bare tits. They were nice and firm. However, he had other things to do than stare at the beauties all day.

He closed her door and found the bathroom, turning on the shower before taking a pee in the toilet. He then got into the shower cleaning up when he heard the doorbell ringing. He felt like that's always the way. The moment you're indisposed with shampoo in your hair is the moment that guests or a delivery comes, or something like that.

Sighing he was trying to rinse his hair faster when the bell rang again. He sighed as he heard Anko calling out to 'hang on'. So he shrugged and went back to washing for the day before he turned off the shower and found a towel, drying himself up.

He walked out of the bathroom with his towel wrapped around his waist and into the lounge. He was surprised to see another older woman with long and wild black hair and red eyes, pretty-fine in his opinion. She was with that blonde girl with the smoking thighs from yesterday, and this blushing pale girl with short purple hair and beautiful purl eyes with faint lavender pupils wearing a huge and heavy looking coat.

"Oh, hey!" Naruto said nonchalant as the two girls were looking at him and even Ino was blushing now for some odd reason, but he shrug as he found his clothes. Anyway, there blushes are super-cute so he'll enjoy them while he can.

"Of course you know, Ino. These are Hinata-Hyuuga!" Anko introduced. "And Kurenai Yuhi!" she said while he said hi again, and all three sets of eyes widened as he just dropped his towel showing them 'EVERYTHING' before pulling on some black boxer shorts, black combats, and a black sleeveless tee shirt before pulling on some white socks and white running shoes.

"OK, shall we go now then sensei?" he asked, smiling while Ino had drool dribbling from her lips and Hinata had passed out with Kurenai holding her, picking her up into her arms while glaring at Anko while she was laughing herself hoarse.

"What's wrong with Hinata-chan?" he asked worriedly as he noticed she had been drooling to before she passed out. "Ino-chan, are you OK, speak to me!" he said, clicking his fingers in front of her she double-took, her blush worse as she wiped her lips on the back of her hand.

"Anko, you didn't say he was that bad!" Kurenai said, not amused with her friend. "He really is more socially unaware than ever!" she said with a sigh while Naruto was baffled and felt like defending himself but didn't know what to say as he's unsure whether she is correct or what. "OK, come on you two, before Anko does something else!" she said with a sigh, glaring at her friend as she only wore her panties and a shirt that kept flashing them her breasts.

It didn't take them long to reach a training ground where Kurenai place Hinata down, sitting up against a tree and turned only to see Naruto missing, and Ino, her mind whirling with what she had seen pointed to where he was kneeling beside Hinata. Poking her cheeks. Trying to rouse her.

He was being really quite cute Ino thought. Who knew that just a change of clothes could turn Naruto from eyesore to hot guy? She now wants him. Not to mention having seen him naked knows what she is getting. His new tee shirt fit on him perfectly, sculpturing to his powerful muscles. She had never even wondered how strong Naruto might look under those horrible jumpsuits he used to wear.

It then hit her as she looked at Hinata as she started to stir. The freaking … girl can see through the clothes. Though she knows it's nothing perfect from what her dad knows about Hyuuga, but she should be able to make out the body beneath. It's no wonder Hinata chose him. She went for the better body, and though she was thinking this her subconscious reminded her that while she might be that conceited at first, Hinata most certainly is not.

"Hey Hinata-chan, are you OK now?" Naruto greeted her, as her eyes were a flutter, which caused her eyes to widen with a wicked blush, as Naruto was so close. "You passed out Hinata-chan, but don't worry! I was ever vigil in watching out for you while Sensei-chan carried you here!"

"N-Naruto-k-kun!" she muttered in her shock before she passed out again.

"Huh?" he asked, looking up to Kurenai for an explanation. "I don't understand Sensei. She was breathing normally when she was sleeping, and her heartbeat was like, 'pita-pater, pita-pater', and then suddenly it started racing soooo hard and fast that it was like them booming instruments, and she smells sweet and salty, and it was almost like she seemed to forget to breath."

"You can hear her heartbeat?" Kurenai asked, shocked as he nodded his head readily in agreement, looking baffled. "And you can smell the change in her scent?" she asked, awed as he nodded his head. "Even Kiba can't do that and his clan specialises in smell and hearing… well smell more than hearing, but still…"

Naruto shrugged thoughtfully. "Hinata-chans scent is comforting. It feels so familiar, are we really close friends? Or maybe lovers or something, right?" he sounded hopeful for both, but more so for the last one.

"No-!" Kurenai said chuckling nervously, unsure what she should say.

"She's had a major crush on you for years and you've been oblivious!" Ino blurted out, shocking them both, and herself that she was actually telling him. "Well its true, and she sometimes followed you, but it looks like you always knew and just never said anything for whatever reason!"

"I see," he mumbled to himself thoughtfully. "This is most interesting. I'll have to make it up to her for being so ignorant-!" he said before pausing and standing up and taking a deep breath. "I smell dogs. They don't seem normal somehow, and someone is with them. His smell is familiar!"

"Kakashi!" Kurenai said just before the silver haired jounin streaked out of the trees wearing a standard uniform with mask over his mouth and forehead protector over his left eye. He didn't look like he was in a good mood as he followed a grey coloured bloodhound and a little brown pug dog, both wearing leaf forehead protectors somehow.

The man tried to seem friendly and non-intimidating. "Kurenai," he said with a nod before turning to Naruto with this strange glint in his eyes. "Hokage-sama told me about what happened and informed me that I should take you out to help get your memory back!"

Naruto just took half a step back and held his body ready to fight for his life by the way his 'bullshit' sensors are going haywire. "My apologies Kakashi-san. I take my orders from the Hokage, and they were clear that I was to continue training under Kurenai-sensei. Any attempt at subterfuge is an act of treason against the Hokage herself and is punishable by death!"

Kurenai moved herself in-between the pair before Kakashi attacks as his muscles tensed, and Ino just watched feeling sick as she realised, like with Sakura, Kakashi didn't like Sasuke's brutal defeat.

"Kakashi, leave now!" she demanded, restraining from her anger.

"Not until I've had a private word with that little brat about betrayal of ones teammates. He is worse than trash!" he spat out and Naruto just snapped, one moment he was behind Kurenai, the next Kakashi was dodging his punch.

"I betray no one!" he hissed, swinging again, only to get a vicious kick to his stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

Naruto was pulling himself up as Kakashi just zipped around Kurenai as she tried to engage him in battle. The blonde boy pulled himself up to his knees when Kakashi appeared, kicking out, Naruto only had instinct as he disappeared in a puff of smoke and Kakashi shattered a lump of wood.

The blonde ninja-in-training hid in a tree, nearby. He could still feel Kakashi's killing intent as the silver haired man dodged some kunai thrown by Kurenai. Then he took a kick to his head, knocking him back several paces. He turned to her, pulling his headband upright to show off the red eye with spinning black marks.

"Kakashi, what the hell are you doing!?" the pug demanded as it charged forward to get in his way only to go poof as Kakashi dismissed him and the other dog.

Kurenai had been distracted, and in so she was slammed headfirst into a tree where she dropped down, out cold. Ino was horrified, and rooted to the spot as he glanced at her first and then began walking over at a casual pace.

"If you don't come out now Naruto, this one is next!" he said wickedly. "You hurt the only student I actually like. The one I wanted. The one who could really become Hokage. Not you. You're just a foolish little pretender!"

Ino couldn't move as Kakashi reached out for her, but had to withdraw his hand after or it would have taken the kunai. Naruto had jumped down, his eyes furious and cold as ice as his own intent to killing intent flooded in with Kakashi's. They hadn't even noticed that Hinata had woken up having witnessed the attack on her sensei.

"There are rules you have to follow by Kakashi-san!" Naruto said coldly. "If you do not follow such rules then you should be prepared for the consequences. Sasuke Uchiha whether under the influence of Orochimaru's seal or not was still responsible for his final choice. He chose to be given power rather than earning it. Even though it seems near everyone in this village would just hand it over! If you have a problem, take it up with him, but next time. I shall kill him!"

"Not when you'll be nothing but ashes demon!" he roared out flashing through hand seals. He put his hands to his covered mouth and blew out a huge column of orange and yellow flames.

"NO!" Hinata and Ino cried out together.

Naruto stepped back trying to remember how he did that switching with a log thing, but as the heat brushed his skin he couldn't think straight. Then out of nowhere sand burst up in a great barrier protecting him before crumbling away to show Kakashi looked even more deranged than before.

"Uzumaki-kun, we heard you had an accident!"

Naruto looked over to see a red haired boy, about the same age. If a bit younger than him. He had this giant gourd on his back and looks like sleeping is an issue for him. To one side stands some boy with his face painted wearing a large black onesy PJ with hood and ears. Then the third of the group is a girl with dirty blonde hair and lightly tan skin. She had her hair bunched up into four ponytails and wearing tight black bicycle shorts with a loose white tee shirt with fish netting in places for protection.

"Umm… yeah, when I was fighting the traitor," he said sheepishly as he noted the different headbands, but they appear to be more ally than this Kakashi person is. "I do not quite understand why all of these traitors are so willing to betray the village by fighting me. Just because of some loser who apparently has big brother issues!" he said.

He was looking from the blonde girls green eyes down to her chest and further. If only she would give him a twirl. At least her cheeks darkened as he was starting to take that as a good sign.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot remember your names?" he asked thoughtfully as he really tried to think what they could be, but it was lost on him.

"I am Gaara. This is my brother Kankuro, and my sister Temari," he said in nonchalance over the situation before turning to Kakashi. He was looking nervous now. "Kakashi Hatake!" he said the name while spiking killing intent. "You are obviously not welcome here. I shall personally be informing your Hokage of this transgression upon treason!"

"And who do you think she'll believe, you or…-!" he hadn't the chance to speak as he was ploughed into the floor and heard the cold voice in his ear that made him freeze.

"Me!" the white haired man with markings on his face in green and red robes, huge pack on his back with a giant sealing scroll on top for safe keeping. "I heard about my student having lost a few memories here and there. So I head back to Konoha early to check up on him. Then when I find him, what do I see? You attacking him! I always knew you were a useless sensei, but this!"

"Jiraiya-s-sama!" Kakashi stuttered out as he could just about look around to see the rage in the man's cold dark eyes. "B-but the d-de… brat attacked a comrade, near killed him using its power!"

"You are on thin ice Kakashi!" the white haired Jiraiya hissed. "Your precious little bastard turned traitor and MY student wiped the floor with it! If that bastard council wasn't making such a bitchy fuss with their love for that traitor I would snap his neck right now, yours with his!"

He then picked the man up with little effort and tossed him several yards away. He crumpled against a tree, looking up he was actually scared, but looking around what moron like him wouldn't be as Kurenai had also come too, getting up, furious eyes on him.

"Get lost!" Jiraiya said and the man ran the other way, out of the forest quickly. He then turned to face Naruto, doing a one-eighty and grinned. "Hey there Gaki, looking good in your new outfit. You'll have to fight the ladies away!" he said laughing, amused while Naruto surprisingly did not yell at him about being a pervert or something.

"I see," Naruto answered calmly, smiling back. "However, you seem to be under the misguided belief that I would want to fight pretty girls off me. No, I do not know where you came to such a foolish concussion. If anything. I need to learn as much as possible so that I have plenty of young ladies for which too… I believe the words Anko-chan used were, fuck them to euphoria so they come back for more!" he said while everyone except Gaara face palmed and Jiraiya was crying, tears of pride leaking from his eyes.

"Oh my, my little Gaki, growing up the right way!" Jiraiya cried out as he suddenly appeared hugging Naruto to his growing concern. "Yes, that bump on the head did you more good than it could have ever done bad!"

However, it took them a moment to realise that the old man was soon hugging and crying on Kankuro as Naruto had switched places with him, hiding behind Temari, checking out her great ass after he had stolen her giant fan, which made her turn to him as he looked it over.

"Wow, this fans pretty awesome!" he said before she snatched it back, glaring at him, fighting a losing battle with her blush as he winked at her.

This however, alerted Jiraiya that Naruto had subbed out like a good boy and found the cute Sand-girl more interesting. "That's my student, not a moment for his sensei when pretty girls are around!" he said with pride.

"Hinata!" Kurenai complained as the blushing girl had somehow snuck her way to Naruto, and even Ino was there too, trying to pretend she had not realised.

"Things are getting more interesting," Jiraiya muttered to himself, smirking. "And I haven't gone to see Tsunade yet!"

"Interesting," agreed Gaara with a look of thought on his face that scared his brother more than the substitution jutsu on him. "If Uzumaki-kun and my sister… hmm… then Uzumaki-kun will become my brother, or something like that, and… yes. I have always wanted a brother!"

"W-wait," Kankuro said, shocked as his little brother gave him a look. "What about me? I'm your real brother, and I don't think that's how it works."

"Don't be silly Kankuro," he replied while Jiraiya hid his amusement 'well'. "I meant a brother who doesn't wear makeup and his PJ's while outside to embarrass me and the village," he said, Kankuro looking mortified. "Anyway, I am also sure that is exactly how these things work….!" He finished wondering while Jiraiya-sama was laughing like that and a little jealous he didn't know how to laugh.

_**Memory of the Arts**_

"Tsunade-sama, what are we going to do!?" Shizune asked her teacher and mentor in worry once back. In the Hokage office, the security seals went up for protection from nosey bastards who should get lives before the Hokage takes them in her anger. The odd thing is, the Hokage wasn't angry, but amused. She wasn't sure whether to be happy or more worried as she could see a scheme about to happen.

"I'm way ahead of you this time, sweet-sweet Shizune-chan," she said snickering with this insane glint in her brown eyes. "If they're to exile Naruto-kun and even damage his reputation with this 'discharge'. I believe we should get packing too. After all, Naruto-kun is the only reason I came back. Also, while he's still suffering memory loss. As his doctor I feel obliged to go with him. After all, he needs help with his training, now more than ever now he has too leave!

"Yes, quite the plan. I've already added in his promotion for bringing back Uchiha," she said thoughtfully as Shizune looked at her in shock. "It will just look bad on the village council to discharge Naruto for the very thing the Hokage promoted him for, especially with the Emperor! He might even get involved himself, which is a bonus for us. That could potential put us under his courts protection, which can only fetch us some Grade-A missions-."

"Tsunade-sama… I mean, Sempai. This sounds like the old you," she replied in awe. "No standing back and letting the troublemakers get away with whatever they want! But won't they mark us as nuke-nin? Even with the Emperors thumbs up, the village still tends to operate independently!"

"Nope. That's the genius of it," she replied, smirking. "I use the Hokage's official seal to… how would you say… absolve us of any crimes past or future to Konoha, not to mention my… successor being involved with helping us. Then I was thinking that perhaps we could, take a few things… enough to put Konoha under significant financial strain, and-!"

She paused as a loud knock shook the door and walked over, opening it to find the head of the Hyuuga main branch. "Hokage-sama! A moment of your time if I may?" he asked with a polite bow.

Frowning, Tsunade shrugged and let him in, closing the door after. "So what can I do for you Hiashi!?" she asked, hoping it wasn't something stupid again. Hiashi has been trying to get one of his daughters betrothed to a new clan so he doesn't have to 'cage' one with that stupid seal. He keeps coming to her, knowing more about her family than he should do, but then he isn't as unobservant as one would think the arrogance of his dojutsu makes his clan.

"The clan elders are on my case about 'choosing' a successor as clan head," he began looking tired. "They expect me to choose Hanabi, and seal Hinata soon, and though I'll admit Hanabi is the more talented in our families fighting style. I cannot overlook Hinata's other qualities. She is brighter when it comes to the… paper side of things-."

"I believe Hinata-chan is more talented than you give her credit!" Tsunade interrupted, annoyed with him, but at least, alone he has some humility to admit that Hinata isn't useless, even if he's too chicken to admit that to her.

"Perhaps," he agreed after a moment. "However, to the elders that does not matter. So I fear for her. My late wife would never rest peacefully if I allow Hinata's sealing and for them to…" he didn't say what, but the two women shuddered anyway. "I can also not go against them and choose Hinata to succeed me now. It would give me more time to protect Hanabi, but look how little I have gotten done for Hinata!"

"I'm sorry. I can't just force a marriage between her and Naruto!" she replied, rubbing her brow. "I know it would make the girl happy, and I'm sure Naruto would agree to protect her. My clan charters do not allow for forced, contractual, or arranged marriages any longer. My grandparents did not condone such things, big believers in love. Then, though the Uzumaki-clan had agreed to 'unions' of such they were never enforced!"

"That isn't what I was going to say!" he replied, sighing as he surprised her. "You have been through this before, and though I do not agree to such silliness when you have the boy to make larger alliances. I can tolerate and even accept your reasoning. However, I just ask that when the boy leaves that Hinata goes with him, and should say… they get along and marry my clan will be forced to accept the facts that she is free!"

Tsunade started, thinking about it. A wicked grin stretched over her lips. "I think I can work something out Hiashi-san. Yes, I believe this will work nicely," she said leading the confused man to the door and shoving him out before turning to Shizune. "I was just going to take Naruto on as another apprentice, but perhaps the girl would be a good bet too. With Naruto's high power level he won't be anywhere near as competent as Hinata no matter how much control we get him!"

"I see where you're going with this, Sempai!" Shizune nodded her head in agreement. "Shall I have them summoned now, or tomorrow morning?" she asked thoughtfully.

"The morning shall be fine," she said, nodding. "We'll leave tomorrow sometime after dark. However, after training, please have Kurenai brought here with Ino so they can be informed. I believe I have some interesting missions they can undertake while we are gone. You can send for Anko now though. Also, get Yugao here as well. I think they work well enough together to have them as Runaway Team Alpha, with Kurenai and Ino as Runaway Team Beta!

"We do need strong teams to assist in the council never finding us. I think perhaps a few teams under the bastard perverts' direct command will be a good idea too. I think bug boy Shino and the lazy ass Shikamaru could make a team…-!"

"OK, team Gamma, I think I've got it!" Shizune readily agreed. "I'll look through service records and sort out a few extra teams. If these old bastards want to mess with us and our Naruto-kun, they'll have to learn there are consequences for their self-centred actions!"

"And maybe they'll learn to never attack the Senju family again!" Tsunade said with a growl.

"Umm… Sempai. They don't know that by marriage and then blood that Naruto-kun is related to you!" Shizune said sheepishly, but with a look, she zipped her lips. "OK, they don't need to because this is wrong anyway!"

"Good girl!" the Hokage replied, smiling, amused.

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
